Arale Norimaki/Image Gallery
This is a list of all pictures on the wiki that have Arale Norimaki in them. ''Official Artwork'' AraleRunWGatch(DVDBox).jpg|Arale running (DVD box art) Arale-chan.jpg Wikia-Visualization-Main,drslump.png|Arale with poop on stick Arale costume.PNG|Arale in a cat-ish costume Gohan&Arale.jpg|Gohan and Arale (Daizenshuu 1) images chrisma.jpg Arale 1.jpg|Arale Punching in DBZ Dokkan Battle Arale 2.jpg|Cat Outfit from Dokkan Battle Arale 3.jpg|Running in Dokkan Battle Arale 4.jpg Arale 5.jpg|Wearing Goku's outfit in Dokkan Battle Arale 6.jpg Arale 7.jpg Artwork AralePHYDok.png Artwork Arale INTDok.png Arale DBS Design.jpeg ''Dr. Slump'' manga AraleFger(TWS).jpg|Arale Norimaki Arale glasses.PNG|Arale putting on her glasses for the first time Arale and aoi.PNG|Arale and Aoi AraleAsAkaneCh7.jpg|Arale disguised as Akane Gatchan&AraleDrink.jpg|Arale with Gatchan Slumpchapter18.jpg|Arale riding a reptile Arale-chan in dragon.jpg|Arale on top of a dragon AraleOnMonster(WS).jpg|Arale on a blue monster Kinoko meeting arale.PNG|Arale meets Kinoko NiceArale.jpg|Arale acts like a normal little girl AraleN.jpg|Arale Norimaki going to Wonder Island Arale weird.png|Arale bites the Wonder Island Vampire's butt Arale&SanbeiMeetSatan.jpg|Arale and Senbei meet Ogre-King Gyaska AraleMechanicCarBody.jpg|Arale's temporary car body AraleRemoteCarBody.jpg|Arale's temporary remote car body AralePlaneBody.jpg|Arale's temporary airplane body Arale&DrSenbei(Ch39).jpg|Arale fixed by Senbei SuppaAraleToColor.jpg|Arale as Captain America SlmpCh51.jpg|Arale riding a plane Arale(WS&ATE93).jpg|Arale on the phone Arale&Poop.jpg|Arale with her dog, Poop SlmpCh72.jpg|Arale in a Vietnam War-era USMC uniform PicPicArale.jpg|Arale Norimaki HoyoyoGang.jpg|Arale as a member of the Ho-yo-yo Gang AralePVGP.jpg|Arale running in the Penguin Gran Prix Arale thumb.jpg|Arale running AraleOnCricket.jpg|Arale rides a mechanical cricket AraleRdSmPl(TW).jpg|Arale on a flying vehicle AraleNorimakiPV5Profile.jpg|Arale Norimaki Senbei&AraleEngineer.jpg|Art of Arale and Senbei Last page chapter.jpg|Arale and the rest of the characters in Dr. Slump in the last chapter DrSlumpK7Sticker.jpg|Sticker for cassette featuring Arale and friends Arale Adult.jpg|In Dr. Slump Returns, Turbo gives Arale a watch that turns her into an adult Adult-Arale.jpg|Adult Arale from Dr. Slump Returns 1330016073939.gif Arale.png ''Dr. Slump & Arale-chan'' Araletrack.png|Arale trying out for the Track and Field club Arale Riding Time Slipper.png Norimaki family.jpg|Arale with her friends Arale king kong.PNG|Arale in King Kong's hand Rabiit can't jupm high.PNG|Arale is cheering poor Mr. Rabbit Let's time goes up.PNG|Arale, Gatchan and Tsururin are going to a trip Quiet place.PNG|Arale is washing her hands in the river Obotchaman arale first time.PNG|Arale meeting Obotchaman for the first time Arale and Obotchaman.PNG|Arale and Obotchaman Arale obotchaman plane.PNG|Arale and Obotchaman on a plane obotchaman arale class.PNG|Arale acting crazy in class Obotchaman imagination.PNG|Arale getting married with Obotchaman in his imagination Arale picture.PNG|Obotchaman looking at a picture of Arale Obotchaman arale class2.PNG|Arale with Obotchaman in class in a flashback Arale obotchaman sunset.PNG|Arale with Obotchaman during a sunset Eye catcher.PNG|Arale with Gatchans in an eye catcher Arale adult.PNG|What Taro imagined Arale as an adult Sailor Arale.png|Sailor Arale watching the sky.png|watching the sky Inala.png|inala Exhale.png|exale that beautiful.png|that beautiful late afternoon.png|late afternoon Ep90title.png TsunsGreeting.png Again 10 Years Later.png Future.jpg|The child of Arale and Obotchaman in the future 5JQPV2jR.jpg images (15).jpg images (16).jpg ''Dragon Ball'' Dragon Ball Manga Tsuns.jpg Dragon Ball Manga Kurikinton.jpg AraleNorimaki01.png Arale dragonball.png|Arale mistaking a marble for a Dragon Ball Arale holding poop.PNG|Arale with poop in Dragon Ball Araletag.jpg|Arale defeating Blue ''Reboot Films'' Dr slump33.jpg|Something is coming ''Dr. Slump'' remake Arale giant.jpg Babyarale-1.jpg|Baby Arale Arale zoom-in.JPG|"I'm not a kid. I'm Aralé." Arale trying out Sumo-wrestling club.JPG|Arale trying out sumo club Arale brushing her teeth.JPG|Arale brushing her teeth Overheat.jpg|Overheat Arale excited with meeting Gatchan.JPG|Arale running in side view Arale without her glasses with gatchan.JPG|Arale, without her glasses, with Gatchan Still I don't know.JPG|Arale curious Arale bathroom.jpg|Arale going potty! Eeeebbuuuudddd!!!!!!.jpg|Arale gasey Arale figured out something.JPG|Mayor Arale figures out something Arale paralyzed after energy ran out.JPG|Arale paralyzed after her energy ran out Midori hugging arale.JPG|Arale having 'farewell' with Midori Arale gatchan trendy.PNG|Arale and Gatchan being "trendy" Devil Arale.JPG|Devil Arale Arale and gatchan in spacesuit.JPG|Arale and Gatchan in spacesuit Tsurin 7.PNG|Arale shocked ;P.JPG|Arale sticking out her tongue Waku waku arale.JPG|Arale excited with Goku Nurse Arale.JPG|Arale as nurse Arale and obotchaman pulling off their head.JPG|Arale and Obotchaman pulling off their head Team A.JPG|Team A Arale in dino suit.JPG|Arale Norimaki in dino suit arale's face with cat-ish drawing.JPG|Arale's catish face drawing Arale finding out about glasses.JPG Sailor Arale (Remake).png|Sailor Arale (Remake) Captura de pantalla 2015-04-11 17.41.12.png images (13).jpg images (9).jpg 20111213120314564_756_o.jpg images (2).jpg f3374148-45b1-449c-944a-0bb2d40addac.jpg images flower.jpg descarga.jpg images 3.5.jpg GU Commercial Arale live action.png Dr. Slump GU.png Arale GU.png Category:Galleries